


Chefs Don't Cook 24/7

by Miyucchi



Series: Short Au~One-shots [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Kise Ryouta, Female kasamatsu yukio, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: Kise pouted, “but I rarely get to see you senpai.”“I don’t care just let me go!”The blond hugged her tighter, “but senpai we never get to see each other. You never answer my texts to meet up either”





	Chefs Don't Cook 24/7

**Author's Note:**

> lol once again I was in the mood for Fem!Kise and/or Fem!Kasamatsu only to notice the lack of them throughout the fandom for some reason. 
> 
> Once again my panic got the best of me and so I decided to write this one-shot to sooth a bit of my yearning for both Fem!Kasamatsu and Fem!Kise

_“Kise Ryouta?”_

 

_“Kasamatsu Yuki?”_

 

“What are you doing here senpai?”

 

“I could as you the same thing Kise,” Kasamatsu coughed, hiding her basket as best as she could behind her.

 

Kise tilted her head and smirked, “senpai you wouldn’t be here shopping for food would you,” she asked fake gasping, “a five star culinary chef like yourself? At a convenience store?”

 

Said senpai blushed and placed her basket down on the ground, “don't be ridiculous,” she snapped, “I found the basket on the ground I wanted to put everything back so as to not inconvenience the employees,” she lied unconvincingly.

 

Kise giggled, “whatever you say senpai.”

 

They both turned to look at said basket on the ground. It was filled with cakes and instant ramen along with _at least_ three different bags of potato chips. Kise let out a knowing chuckle and Kasamatsu immediately took ahold of the basket, placing whatever she could back on the shelves they belonged. Once done she turned around and walked back towards the giggling blonde.

 

“Well what about you huh?” She snapped, flushing a bright shade of red, and trying to find some semblance of control, “are _you_ here shopping for crappy unhealthy food.”

 

Kise let out a laugh, “I saw you come in here and thought I’d follow you senpai.”

 

Kasamatsu glared, “excuses,” she insisted, “you're probably here to save yourself from eating your crappy hand made food.”

 

Kise gasped and dramatically clutched her chest, “I only came here to see my senpai,” she said, sniffling to make it more effective, “I wanted to say hi because I haven’t seen senpai in so long.”

 

The shorter female felt a brief flash of guilt, but then remembered _who_ exactly she was talking to and ignored it, “don’t be ridiculous, we’ll see each other soon in competitions.”

 

Kise whined and walked closer to her, placing both of her arms around her, “It’s not the same senpai,” she pouted, hugging her closer.

 

“Oi! What do you think you're doing. We’re in public.” Kasamatsu argued, trying to get away from the blonde.

 

Kise pouted, “but I rarely get to see you senpai.”

 

“I don’t care just let me go!”

 

The blond hugged her tighter, “but senpai we never get to see each other. You never answer my texts to meet up either”

 

The brunette sighed, and stepped on the blonde's foot, finally losing the small amount of patience she had left. The blond immediately yelped and hugged her tighter. “Senpai why did you do that,” Kise cried, adding in some fake tears to get the reaction she was hoping for.

 

As expected Kasamatsu immediately stopped fighting and turned around in her embrace, “I didn’t mean to actually hurt you that badly are you okay?” She questioned frantically.

 

Kise whined and held her tighter, their chests pressing against each other, “I think I’m going to need a lot of ice cream and a nice meal to recover from this senpai,” she sniffed.

 

The shorted of the two let out a sigh, “fine we can go to that restaurant we went to last time, I don’t feel like cooking at the moment.”

 

Kise whined unhappily, “but it’s been so long since I’ve tasted senpai’s hand made food.”

 

Kasamatsu groaned, “fine let’s head to your apartment.”

 

“Why not yours senpai?”

 

Yours is the closest,” she said shortly, “I don’t feel like walking to mine.”

 

“Of course senpai,” Kise chirped, hugging the other girl’s arm, “you're welcome to stay the night as well.”

 

“Fine I guess I-wait a minute you planned this didn't you?!”

 

“I don’t know what your talking about senpai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any criticism you might have towards my writing or just the story in general in the comments.
> 
> :)))


End file.
